


drowning under blankets of the sea

by rayline



Series: mcyt stuff lol [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Breathplay, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Teasing, Water Sex, its just sex idk what you want from me ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayline/pseuds/rayline
Summary: Dream always felt closer to the water, sinking the short distance down to feel his back hit the bottom of the tub. In the air, he felt more like he was being dragged along, but in the water it felt like a languid tangle of limbs, carrying him up. His eyes are lidded heavily, but he’s been submerged so many times his eyes almost blink used to it by now. His mouth is agape in a lovely expression, bubbles of air leaving his lungs delicately with a ripple in the water.His lungs aren’t burning, they’re less aflame and more working, now occupied with a task. And he sits in the water smoothly, knots in his muscles untying themselves quietly and peacefully. Through the softened surface of the water, Dream can see George’s face. He’s unfocused, made of blurs of colours and abstract triangles and Dream wants to move to kiss him but he feels so calm here.His gaze is soft, and breath leaves his lungs to coat his skin with a warm flush. The water drapes around him like a cool blanket, and he likes the way George’s face twists a little, moving his hips slowly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt stuff lol [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137227
Comments: 18
Kudos: 297





	drowning under blankets of the sea

\--

Dream always felt closer to the water, sinking the short distance down to feel his back hit the bottom of the tub. In the air, he felt more like he was being dragged along, but in the water it felt like a languid tangle of limbs, carrying him up. His eyes are lidded heavily, but he’s been submerged so many times his eyes almost blink used to it by now. His mouth is agape in a lovely expression, bubbles of air leaving his lungs delicately with a ripple in the water.

His lungs aren’t burning, they’re less aflame and more working, now occupied with a task. And he sits in the water smoothly, knots in his muscles untying themselves quietly and peacefully. Through the softened surface of the water, Dream can see George’s face. He’s unfocused, made of blurs of colours and abstract triangles and Dream wants to move to kiss him but he feels so calm here.

His gaze is soft, and breath leaves his lungs to coat his skin with a warm flush. The water drapes around him like a cool blanket, and he likes the way George’s face twists a little, moving his hips slowly.

The back of his head is against the tub, exposing his arching neck a little and his back curving delicately. Breath is short here, and it’s painless to take. George presses Dream’s chest down with nimble fingers, having spent a life and a half, gracefully living through the comfort of his keyboard back home. The delicate pads of his fingers brushing against his collarbones oddly wraps him in a sense of safety, his life mere inches away and in his hands and all he does is steady his pace.

There’s a slight hum from outside the hallway, the air conditioner, the only ambient noise behind the soft rippled water, perfect in all its flaws, and Dream’s gentle gasps as George rocks his ass against Dream’s dick. Contrary to the deep, lowly, beautiful humming of the watery embrace, his dick still remains twitching between his thighs. The tip red, and pulsing weakly with the sound of his racing heart. 

George’s free hand is laced between Dream’s, and George may not have small hands but they slot perfectly into Dream’s and he loves how delicately he holds him and how perfect he feels under the water, here with George. Dream’s free hand is lying lazily by his stomach, the other hand drifting along by his head. Not sinking, nor floating. Just sitting there.

George lets out a desperate huff of breath, rolling his hips again in a smooth circular motion. Dream freezes up, body letting a strangled moan tear his lungs sweetly through bursts of air and flimsy bubbles that pop as they hold on the surface. The difference between the air and the water is there’s no friction, your hips are slowed and they’re more careful, making each slow roll deliciously endeavoring and has Dream gripping at George’s wrist with the hand previously laced with his.

The pad of his thumb brushes gently along his wrist, feeling George’s own heartbeat softly radiate in his ears. He can feel the lub-dub against his hand and he shivers slightly, working a grin through the water.

“Hurry, hurry it up,” he gasps, and though his breath is muddled by the water, George knows through the way his lips move softly and delicately on his face and the little sound that reaches him. George rolls his eyes fondly and rocks his hips again, drawing a breathy moan from Dream as he tilts his head back and exposes his neck.

George leans his head close to the water, breaking it softly to move his face to kiss the top of Dreams' lip. Then Dream is tilting his head forward and their lips are dancing each other like a butterfly’s repose. It's so soft and delicate and their breath is shared, but George needs air and he can’t hold his breath as long as Dream can. “Make me,” George teases against his lips, before pulling out of the water. For a moment, the liquid wraps around him, pulling him to come back before dripping against him.

“Not afraid of me?” Dream teases with a winded smile, a fond one. He rubs his thumb against George’s wrist again, this time less lightly. Reminding the boy that his heart was speeding right along with Dreams.

George’s bangs are clung to his face and there’s water running down his face. He’s heaving for breaths slowly, hips stuttering, and the hand that was holding Dream’s chest down moving to fondle him between his fingers. Dream groans deliciously- a sound George would love to hear on repeat, lifting his hips from the water and letting it break as he positions him by the rim of his hole.

There’s a moment of hesitation, then George sinks his weight down onto the man, feeling the way the warmth drowns his body and clenches his gut animatedly. Dream breaths harshly, lungs starting to drip in liquid rather than air, and George is almost worried for a moment that he’ll run out before Dream squeezes his wrist and mumbles “Keep going.”

Then George is shifting and sitting down onto him, and it’s slow and delicate because of the way the molecules in the water hug each other tighter than in the air, but George still squeaks and pants, feeling clenched tightly around the man underneath him.

Dream has his eyes shut and his head tilted back, with his neck exposed. George is tempted to mark it up, seeing the perfect tanned skin with the dots of freckles lining everywhere that met skin but Dream is rocking his hips up into George and he’s collapsing around him, threads of self-consciousness unweaving from the tightly wrung knot George has formed in his chest. He throws his head back and feels his eyes roll slowly up, moving up slowly with his hips then sinking back down with a circular roll.

His dick is tight around him, and George huffs for a moment, waiting for his body to adjust. It only takes a few moments, and Dream is still gasping for air where there isn’t any. George shifts his hips upwards and then slides back down-- a little rougher. There’s a mumbled sound of skin against skin and Dream moans deliciously through the water. George brings his hand back to Dream’s chest, still nimbly holding him down.

His skin is tinted with pink, water rolling slowly off his pale skin as he shifts back upwards and down, meeting the rock of Dream’s hips with the roll of his. They both share a breath, and George shifts upwards and back down quicker, there’s skin sliding against each other in a way that is painless under the water, feeling Dream angle himself towards the place George knew that he knew he liked. That made him unthread in the boys' hands further, made him unravel. 

The tip brushes said spot and George whimpers-- shuddering delightfully and rocking his hips back into Dream’s into the same spot, letting out a pathetic little whine of delight and rocking quicker, faster. 

Dream recognises it quickly-- the way his hips start stuttering into feeble thrusts, how his bulge is pulsing and George feels tight-- so deliciously tight around him. Then Dream is spilling, and he’s still rocking slowly into George, trying to get past the way his walls clench tightly around him as his load drips into him, water accompanying the sticky, thick white substance as it drips around his dick and out of George in a filthy way Dream wouldn’t admit he loved. 

His hips are still rocking, close to overstimulation but he knows George is close, he’s really close. His lungs are filled with water from his open mouth orgasm but he couldn’t care less, riding down the wave of pleasure that drowned his body into a lulled silence. George’s hands slip from Dream’s vice grip, shaking him on the shoulders gently, urging him to sit up.

“Wh--” Dream manages before George heaves him up by the shoulders, water assisting his frail arms as he breaks the edge of the water. George is heaving above him, skin clammy and wet and he’s shining as he shudders out a broken moan, slowing his rocks and pulling himself off of the man as he comes. 

There’s white staining the calmed water and Dream huffs for breaths, clearing the liquid out of his lungs as George recovers from his high in a light shudder. Dream shivers as the cool air hits him as George tilts his back forwards and straddles Dream’s thighs with his own, leaning into the boy and letting his head drop onto the younger man's shoulders.

“Figure you wouldn’t want to inhale that,” George murmurs against his skin and Dream heaves a winded laugh, feeling his shit knocked out of him.

“That was--” the hardest he’s come in a while? Amazing?

“Brilliant,” George finishes tiredly against his shoulder and the poor boy is shaking from how hard he’s come and Dream merely wraps his arms around him and tilts his head to rest against the other boys, holding him against his body. Flush with warmth, Dream recovers a shaky sigh, tangling his fingers with the other boys' hair, running a finger along the edge of his scalp and massaging it idly. 

“Let’s clean this up,” Dream manages between a yawn. George huffs and only nuzzles closer.

“Five more minutes,”

\--

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this wtf i hate myself  
>   
> \--  
>   
> don't ship real people, it's gross, i just like their dynamic and yeah i just wrote smut but w/e. don't harass people, k byebye


End file.
